


冰封的盛夏

by JHelium



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 排列组合, 混乱邪恶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 复健摸鱼，四个白教高层混乱邪恶排列组合，cp自由心证
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Dark Sun Gwyndolin & Company Captain Yorshka, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Company Captain Yorshka
Kudos: 5





	冰封的盛夏

“您的兄长病了，因而暂时无法亲政，而您尚且年幼。待陛下恢复健康，我将奉还权柄，到时一切都将回到原本的轨道。”沙力万这样告诉幽儿希卡，“现在，我带您去见他。”

进入废弃教堂前，沙力万再次警告她，葛温德林病得很重。她仰起头，一时不知是该靠近还是退后。究竟是怎样凶险的疾病，能将一位神明侵蚀到连他的姐妹也感到陌生？黏稠的黑泥一寸寸没过幽儿希卡光裸的脚背和龙尾，葛温德林低低笑着，弯身握住她的手腕，将她拉向自己。她意识到，离他越近，她的呼吸便越颤抖。这份不知来由的恐惧让幽儿希卡羞愧难当，她怀着愧疚挺直脊背，努力克制逃跑的冲动，任由他以一种怪异的、她从未经验过的方式抚摸她的脸颊。

“兄长，”幽儿希卡在这轻柔而冰冷的触碰中一阵阵颤栗，几乎要落下泪来，“兄长，你的蛇都去哪里了？你的双腿为何变成这般模样？”

“因为疾病使我的身躯沉重，它们太过纤细，不足以支撑这具躯壳的重量。”葛温德林的声音也是陌生的，沙哑的，浸透了不可言喻的幽暗，在空洞的厅堂中激起千万重层层叠叠的幻影，“更换了它们，我才好行走于世。”

“兄长，你的衣裙为什么变黑了？你的冠冕为什么变了形状？”

“因为病重时的高热融化了黄金，熏黑了白纱，正如那些追随我父的骑士被初火熏黑了铠甲。”

“兄长，你的指甲与牙齿怎么变得这样尖利？又为何有那么多幽邃主教逡巡于此？”

“因为一个叛徒潜伏在人群中，贪求我的权柄。我需要更多利爪尖牙，撕碎他的骗局，挫败他的阴谋。”

“是谁？”幽儿希卡轻声问，浸在黑泥中的双足冻得快要麻木，“是谁如此荒唐又大胆，觊觎神国的王位？”

“他觊觎的不仅是我的王位，亲爱的妹妹……他想要我的 **全部** 。这身躯中的血脉，这血脉中的力量，这力量带来的一线希望……那希望在黑暗中壮大，像罪恶的火焰一般诱人堕落，即便坠入深海也不会熄灭……”他的低语如猩红的蛇信，盘曲着贴上她微微发抖的嘴唇，情人般厮磨。“那么，让我告诉你他的名字，可爱的妹妹；他就是——”

一柄骤然出鞘的剑让他即将吐露的秘密戛然而止。一直在旁沉默不语的沙力万拔出了罪业大剑，火焰在钢铁上燃起，直指葛温德林的胸膛。他握剑的手不发抖，另一只手粗暴地掐住幽儿希卡的肩膀，将她从葛温德林怀中硬生生扯出，拽到自己身后。

“放肆！”她脱口而出，猛地甩掉他的手，“沙力万，你身为骑士，怎敢用剑指着你的主君？”

她不曾料到的是，在任何辩解的花言巧语从沙力万的面具下传出之前，是葛温德林先大笑起来。他笑得前仰后合，全无神明仪态，久未修剪的银发在肩头颤动，如一条条死去的雪蛇。那尖厉可怖的笑声承载了无数仇恨，无数疯狂，撕开幽儿希卡的耳膜，直直刺进她脑中。成千上万锋利的倒刺狂乱地翻搅，卷起并不属于她的滔天怨恨、不甘和绝望，海啸般倒灌进她毫不设防的灵魂。幽儿希卡张开嘴，要因这撕心裂肺的痛苦尖叫，哭喊却溺死在喉咙里。 **兄长啊！哥哥啊！这是何等的——**

身旁的男人捂住了她的耳朵。“睡吧。”沙力万低声说，让她倒在他的手臂上。“你今天听到的谎话已经够多了。”

她的意识熄灭了。

******

“你违约了，埃尔德里奇。”沙力万抱起陷入沉睡的幽儿希卡；一个渎神的小小法术。“这笔交易因你的食言破裂。我不会释放麦克唐纳。”

“随你喜欢。反正你早晚会找到借口让他死，只是时间问题而已。”埃尔德里奇兴致缺缺地理顺一束银发，他的动作中有种并不高贵的妩媚。“倒是你，用一个大主教交换一次哄小孩的合作表演，真是奢侈的仁慈。”

“仁慈。”沙力万轻声重复这个词，声音有如雪崩后的第一声叹息。“难道我们不是同样清楚，仁慈之于你我，就如同夏天之于伊鲁席尔？”

“而你呢，仅凭这些谎言就能编织出足以笼罩整个伊鲁席尔的盛夏。”埃尔德里奇俯下身，尖锐的指甲尖端轻轻点了点沙力万面具上属于嘴部的位置。若无那两顶光泽黯淡的冠冕阻隔，此时他们本该额头相抵，正如那些破碎的旧时光里，年轻的暗月骑士谦卑地承受着神明甜美的眷顾。“你要用这虚幻的夏日囚禁她，欺骗她，让她至死都那样干净、完整——如果这不是仁慈，那又是什么呢？”

沙力万没有回答他的问题；它如同失之毫厘的一剑，险险擦过他的身体，连袍角也不曾划破。“那么，就让她拥有虚幻的盛夏，你我拥有真实的凛冬吧。”教宗庄严而简洁地宣布了最后的裁决。埃尔德里奇还要发表些高论，被一根代表噤声命令的枯瘦手指按住了嘴唇，连同底下蠢蠢欲动的尖牙。它在那里停留片刻，收回了。沙力万向埃尔德里奇最后一次颔首致意，抱着熟睡的女神转身离去。无疑，他离开前还会嘱咐门外的银骑士：不要再让任何人进来，也不要再让任何人出去。

寂静重新吞没了废弃教堂。埃尔德里奇舔舔嘴唇上沙力万碰过的地方，独自咀嚼这段对话，越想越乐不可支。“瞧瞧，我还以为我挺了解他呢，至少比你更了解。”他不无遗憾地对葛温德林的灵魂的残羹冷炙说，“到头来，我们都是一样。是不是？”

暗月之神缄默不语。幽邃圣者专注地听了听那微不可闻的呻吟，被逗乐了，咯咯笑着纵身跃进残存的神明梦境。他等着在那摇摇欲坠的废墟中看见另一个谎言织成的夏天，它太华美太热烈，即便是神一生也只能经历一次。在那里，一个尚未成为叛徒的叛徒亲吻他的国王，对他说，我将爱您，一直到死。

而这句话或许是真的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 龙妹和吃神的那段对答是模仿的小红帽


End file.
